The present invention relates to an apparatus for inhibiting the growth of vegetation beneath a fence. More particularly, the present invention relates to an underfence vegetation inhibiting apparatus that includes a long section elongated substantially U-shaped central portion and a long section elongated thin convex arcuate shaped portion that extends downwardly from the long section elongated substantially U-shaped central portion.
In the maintenance of lawns the growth of vegetation, such as grass, adjacent to and directly beneath fences has long posed a problem because of the difficulty in keeping this vegetation trimmed. Often trimming of the vegetation beneath the fence involves special equipment and/or labor that is difficult to perform even with special equipment and in most situations the vegetation must be trimmed by hand. Special chemical solutions intended to inhibit the growth of vegetation in such areas have been proposed but have failed to find general acceptance mostly because of the unsightly appearance of the ground area immediately beneath the fence as a result of using such special chemical solutions.
Numerous innovations for inhibiting the growth of vegetation beneath a fence have been provided in the prior art that will be described. However, even though these innovations may be suitable for the specific individual purposes to which they address, they differ from the present invention in that they do not teach an underfence vegetation inhibiting apparatus that includes a long section elongated substantially U-shaped central portion and a long section elongated thin convex arcuate shaped portion that extends downwardly from the long section elongated substantially U-shaped central portion.
For example, U.S. Pat. No. 3,806,096 to Eccleston et al. teaches a barrier that includes a shell that telescopically receives a core member. The shell has a longitudinally disposed slot at one end adapted to receive the lower portion of a vertical post of the fence.
Another example, U.S. Pat. No. 3,822,864 to Keys teaches a weed barrier for use in combination with fencing that includes nestable and telescopic channel shaped members are disposed and secured along the ground and beneath intermediate each of the fence posts.
Still another example, U.S. Pat. No. 4,497,472 to Johnson teaches a vegetation blocking fence edging assembly that includes fence structure, a plurality of elongated edging strips, and a plurality of fence pot edging structures. The edging strip has U-shaped slots at its longitudinal ends. The edging strip includes a longitudinally extending, generally J-shaped portion made up of a U-shaped portion.
Yet another example, U.S. Pat. No. 4,903,947 to Groves teaches a fence vegetation barrier that includes an arcuate shaped base member and an upstanding leg formed either centrally or laterally with the base member. The leg is connected by a living hinge to the base member.
Finally, still yet another example, U.S. Pat. No. 5,178,368 to Syx teaches a fence vegetation barrier that includes a solid triangular shaped body portion and a pair of parallel legs extending upwardly from the base and defining a slot therebetween.
It is apparent that numerous innovations for inhibiting the growth of vegetation beneath a fence have been provided in the prior art that are adapted to be used. Furthermore, even though these innovations may be suitable for the specific individual purposes to which they address, they would not be suitable for the purposes of the present invention as heretofore described.